


Millennial

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, historia original vuelto fic, historia propia más no los personajes, misterio, mundo sobrenatural, romance que crece
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es extraño, el mundo que conoces es pequeño comparado a lo nuevo. Pero que bien, caes en un hecho surrealista cuando eso te mantendrá en problemas. AU. ZoSan, LawSan.</p><p>Fanfic Mensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallconen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/gifts).



**Titulo:** Millennial  
**Autor:** Naghi Tan  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Pairing:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji  
**Advertencias:** AU. BL. Manejo del slash. Muerte de personajes, sobrenatural, misterio. Personajes versátiles.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.  
**Notas de autor:** Fanfic muy extenso, con narración pesada y hasta monotona. Dedicado a **Hallconen** ( **Pieromachine** ). El fic quería publicarlo cuando estuviera concluso, pero no me pude contener y así que va a ser mensual.  
**Resumen:** Todo es extraño, el mundo que conoces es pequeño comparado a lo nuevo. Pero que bien, caes en un hecho surrealista cuando eso te matendrá en problemas. AU. ZoSan, LawSan.

* * *

  
**Prólogo.**

 

 _“Hay muchas maneras de lastimar a un hombre_  
_y dejarlo en el suelo,_  
_puedes golpearlo, puedes engañarlo,_  
_puedes tratarlo mal y dejarlo cuando esté acabado”._  
**—Another One Bites The Dust—** Queen

 

* * *

 

 

El hollín cubría sus pequeños rostros, ropa deshecha y pies descalzos era a como estaban esos cuatro chicos, en la mirada de todos la tristeza y enfrente un pueblo en llamas, risas maniáticas, sonido de carne quemada, crujidos de huesos y el chocar de los cascos de caballos bajo la nieve, el pueblo estaba siendo arrasado de la manera más violenta, ellos solo pudieron echar un vistazo rápido antes de seguir su camino, con los dos niños mayores cargando a los menores y tratando de correr con el peso en sus espaldas.

No sabían por qué los de su especie habían decidido apresar a ese pueblo, se suponía que como “Vigilantes de la naturaleza y del equilibrio” debían de asegurarse que su especie no peligrara, pero la escena era todo lo contrario a la protección que debían de tener, el mayor de los chicos tenía la mirada hacía el futuro y sabía la respuesta, el miedo.

La sangre de ellos era violenta, destinada a crear caos y a acabar con casi toda la humanidad, Los **Millennial** de Norte eran odiados por el resto de **Millennial** , Sur, Este, Oeste, Meridiano y Ecuador se habían unido para desaparecerlos del mapa.

—Tenemos un problema, _Dory_ —el niño mayor habló fríamente, sin apartar la mirada carmín del camino blanco, apretando con fuerza al menor que llevaba en brazos.

—Lo sé —el segundo mayor, que tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, trastabilló al enredarse con las piernas del niño que llevaba en la espalda—, tendremos que escondernos. Si nos encuentran nos mataran sin dudarlo.

  
—Suerte tenemos de que _Law_ y _Sanji_ sean pequeños —su cabello rubio cubría el rostro del menor en el que fijó la mirada—, nos esperan unos años de hambre y dolor.

—Odio tu poder, _Basil_ —el cabello rojo de _Dory_ se movió con el cambio repentino del viento— y que solo des pistas que me ponen nervioso.

—No regresaremos —el rubio apresuró el paso, hablando un poco más bajo—, sería un golpe para _Law_ , _Sanji_ no ha perdido mucho y es el más pequeño, no recordará nada, es el que menos me preocupa. Sin embargo, _Law_ es de sangre rencorosa.

—Admítelo, _Basil_ —el olor a quemado era asqueroso, más el pelirrojo no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa—, me dejarás a _Sanji_ , no sabes como educarlo y te desconcierta su poder.

— _Law_ es igual de extraño que _Sanji_ —sus brazos comenzaban a doler más no se quejó—, cada uno de nosotros es extraño por eso arrasaron con nuestro hogar.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pronto se separarían para despistar a los perseguidores que pronto irían detrás de ellos. La noche apenas estaba comenzando y la ventisca se mostraría más cruda.

—¡Si ves a _Doflamingo_! — _Dory_ gritó en el desvio de caminos— ¡No dudes en huir!

No porque fuese el causante de la masacre —que no lo era—, si no porque no debían de confiar en los mayores que lograron huir sin ser vistos o porque no habían podido contra ellos. La sangre de los **Millennial** del Norte era pesada, densa y ellos —más que nadie— tratarían de controlarla.

  
**[+]**

  
—¿Cuantos escaparon? — _Sengoku_ preguntó al subordinado que pasó a su lado. No estaba feliz con la decisión de los lideres de los **Millennial** , pero nada podía hacer ante una orden.

—Cuatro niños han sido vistos mientras corrían hacia las montañas —el subordinado se rió—, estamos apostando las horas que podrán sobrevivir ante el clima.

—¿¡Acaso son idiotas!? —gritó molesto, tratando de no golpear al hombre, quien tragó saliva ante la mirada molesta de _Sengoku_ — ¡Son criados aquí, en el Norte! Podrán sobrevivir en el frío, a ellos no les inmuta el clima crudo.

 _Sengoku_ pasó una mano en su sien y se masajeó suavemente, no debían de dejar sobrevivientes, pero la misión había sido por lo más difícil, los lideres habían pensado que atacarlos por sorpresa haría la victoria más fácil y segura, pero se habían equivocado monumentalmente, aquel pueblo llevaba milenios sin dormir, preparados ante cualquier muestra de batalla. Lo más sorprendente era, que habían **Millennial** jóvenes, cuando en el censo que se hacía cada año negaban haber aumentado de número, era cierto que esa raza era desconfiada y habían descubierto como crear más de ellos.

El mismo _Sengoku_ era un **Millennial** , pero del Sur y sabía muy bien los limites de habitantes que había, no se podían reproducir y ellos podían vivir miles de años, podían aparentar la edad que quisiesen y aún así cuidar del mundo para que no hubiera exceso de población de cualquier especie. Eliminar a los del Norte reduciría el número de su especie, pero para los lideres era mejor eso, no querían caos.

Les había costado matarlos, y no tuvieron éxito, un grupo reducido había matado a centenas —o millares, no habían contado los cadáveres— de centuriones, _Donquixote Doflamingo_ y su hermano _Rocinante_ estaban de pie en medio de la nieve y con el cuerpo relajado, rodeados de propio séquito de centuriones, contando a los niños que escaparon, solo quedaban seis **Millennial** del Norte.

La orden había sido modificada, todos habían detenido el ataque y esperaban nuevas indicaciones, _Sengoku_ esperaba que los lideres fueran inteligentes y tratasen de negociar con aquellos dos, resultaba que en las fechas donde no había mas que humanos en proceso de evolución, donde apenas el fuego sería descubierto, los errores ya existían.

—Señor — _Sengoku_ trató de no suspirar—, han ordenado que se acabe con ellos.

—Y dicen que nosotros somos los tontos —el ambiente se volvió pesado, _Doflamingo_ estaba sonriendo y no se movió de lugar—, ordena bien, porque no voy a hacer fácil mi captura.

La decisión que tomase sería algo en el que le juzgarían y reprocharían, pero era lo mejor.

—Adelante — _Doflamingo_ se rió maniaticamente y sus centuriones comenzaron a avanzar—, acaba con nosotros.


	2. I.

_“Todos vienen aquí conmigo,_

_no tenemos una cámara para ver,_

_no pienso que estoy solo en este mundo,_

_la cámara no me deja ir._

_Y el veredicto no es amor o alma,_

_lo digital no me deja ir._

_Si, si, si,_

_pagaré,_

_cuando mañana,_

_mañana venga hoy”._

— **Tomorrow Comes Today—** Gorillaz

 

* * *

 

 

 

**I.**

 

A veces deseaba que las cosas a su alrededor no fueran monótonas, tener una vida llena de aventuras y si pudiese, algo por el cual vivir plenamente. Pero Roronoa Zoro no tenía esa vida, lo más emocionante que hacía —cada mes— era retocarse el tinte verdoso que le ponía a su cabellera y hacía un par de años el haberse hecho tres perforaciones en la oreja izquierda ¡Eso había sido tan emocionante! —El sarcasmo era gratis—, creía que hasta Usopp llevaba una juventud por lo más “extraordinaria”.

 

Se suponía que una vez entrando a la Universidad las cosas cambiarían, su camino se vería más despejado, las dudas de lo que quería estudiar se borrarían y las noches de juerga y por ende, de cerveza por galones serían casi diarias, y vaya error, porque esas noches nunca llegaban y las dudas sobre su futuro se incrementaban al por mayor, no se sentía capaz de decirle a Kuina que lo suyo no daba para más, no era cobarde, pero su mejor amiga y novia de la infancia ya había desperdiciado muchos años —casi doce— y sabía que ella esperaba casarse con él.

 

—Eso es emocionante —escuchó decir a Luffy, que estaba sentado con él en una de las mesas de la cafetería, siendo literal con las palabras, porque Luffy si que estaba sentado sobre la mesa y Zoro en una de las sillas—, no saber qué hacer con tu vida y querer que Kuina ya no esté contigo es emocionante.

 

Zoro arqueó una ceja molesto, eso le pasaba por platicarle sus problemas a Luffy, el menor veía como emocionante casi todo, si Nami se raspaba la rodilla aquello era fresco y guay, si Usopp le contaba las mentiras más ridículas, Luffy se las creía por completo y lo consideraba super fresco y si Zoro no se atrevía a cortar con Kuina, entonces era adrenalina pura. Eso hacía pensar a Zoro que tenía los amigos más aburridos del mundo, algo estaría pagando para que sus ruegos de aventura no fuesen escuchados, se acordó de que no creía en los dioses.

 

—¿No deberías estar en el colegio? —preguntó para que Luffy se fuera a las clases que le correspondían según su edad, el menor tenía diecisiete y estaba en clases “especiales”.

 

—No —el menor se rió y procedió a acostarse en la mesa—, ya me sé los temas que están impartiendo y es aburrido repetirlos una y otra vez —el mayor dio un suspiro y vio como Luffy cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza, manías de su amigo—. Ace me dijo que cuando eso pasara y para que no me confundiera, me saliera de las clases después de firmar mi asistencia. No entiendo por qué.

 

Quizás y Ace si se lo había explicado una y otra vez, pero el menor no captaba la información porque no era de su interés, muy debes en cuando Zoro envidiaba el cerebro de Luffy, otras tantas estaba contento con no tener esa masa cefálica.

 

—Termina con Kuina —le dijo Luffy después de un largo silencio, cosa rara, porque el menor hablaba sin parar—, es injusto para los dos estar saliendo por costumbre y no porque sientan algo al respecto. No le des más vueltas, si ya no quieres estar con ella, dilo simplemente. —Se levantó bruscamente y bajó de la mesa de un salto, las personas a su alrededor se detuvieron por unos segundos a verlos y siguieron con su rutina—, tengo hambre.

 

Eran escasas las veces en la que Luffy daba sabios consejos, escasos pero admirables, que su amigo tenía razón, no lo negaba, pero cada vez que pensaba en terminar con ella sentía que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de estar solo evitaba que cortase limpiamente con ella. Vio a Luffy caminando hacia las señoras que vendían comida y lo siguió, ese día terminaría al fin con Kuina y nada cambiaría aquella decisión.

 

[+]

 

Faltaba poco para llegar junto a ellos, habían pasado más de quinientos años desde que se habían visto por última vez, antes de que Sengoku le diera la misión del control del Polo Sur y las cuevas que había en ese lugar, los animales y bestias del Polo Sur se habían salido de control y estaban siendo muy descuidados.

 

Chistó molesto, solo a él y a sus amigos les eran concedidos trabajos pesados y “difíciles” de sobrellevar.

 

A Drake le tocaba el cuidado de los Dragones y Dinosaurios, y Law no podía evitar pensar que le habían encargado aquello para que uno de esos animales se devorara al pelirrojo y así librarse de él. Basil era el encargado de los espectros y de la dimensión de las sombras, porque siendo el “único” capaz de verlos, Basil era el indicado para ello, los demás decían que era un trabajo ideal para el “brujo” de los **_Millennials_** , claro que lo era, si no contara con el pequeño inconveniente de que, para mantener el equilibrio de esas especies, Basil tenía que perder las pocas emociones que tenía. Y Sanji, el menor de ellos era el que peor la llevaba, tenía que controlar la población acuática, y viajar hasta donde un **_Millennial_** necesitase su ayuda, porque los poderes del rubio menor eran muy valiosos, tanto que solo el uso de esa habilidad tenía que ser validado por los líderes de cada sección y el tramite hacia parecer a Sanji un objeto más que uno de ellos.

 

Odiaba a todos los demás **_Millennial_** , los detestaba, pero Basil le había dado el consejo de no causar una desgracia, suficiente tenían con ir a reportarse una vez al año, para que los demás viesen que ni uno de ellos los atacaría.

 

Ese año ellos cuatro habían optado por descansar, dejando a sus centuriones a cargo de las pequeñas cosas y pidiendo el debido permiso hacia Sengoku, sorpresa fue para ellos que se les concediese dicho permiso, para enterarse al poco tiempo que Doflamingo había amenazado al consejo para hacer que ellos, los seis **_Millennials_** del Norte tomasen un merecido descanso.

 

A Law no le gustaba quedar a deber favores, aunque eso no lo habían pedido ellos. Había quedado con sus “hermanos” encontrarse a las afueras de Inglaterra para poder ponerse de acuerdo y tratar de llevar una “vida” normal, por lo menos en ese año.

 

Las capacidades de los **_Millennials_** eran de muy buena ayuda, podían hacer ilusiones y aparentar “envejecer” y “morir” o simplemente borrar los recuerdos con referente a ellos. No eran vampiros ni hombres lobo, al contrario que esos seres, podían vivir millones de años y su alimentación era demasiado fácil de saciar. Los vampiros tenían que ser cautelosos, alimentarse de los humanos y ocultar su existencia, aunque, si le preguntasen, respondería que lo estaban haciendo mal, tanto, que los humanos hacían libros, películas y toda clase de cosas con referente a ellos.

 

Su porte sería titubeó al recordar a un vampiro amigo suyo lamentándose por la feminización de su especie, que habían dejado de ser seres de cuentos de terror para pasar a ser la fantasía de jovencitas con imaginación algo desconcertante.

 

—Es abrumador verte tratando de controlar una sonrisa —Law parpadeó un poco sorprendido, más no lo demostró, frente a él estaba uno de sus “hermanos”—, tanto tiempo sin verte, Law.

 

—Drake —saludó con una mueca que debería ser una sonrisa, pero que parecía ser la muestra de una ironía contenida—, te creía ya en el punto de reunión.

 

—No, tuve que desviarme a petición de Basil —el pelirrojo se talló la barbilla donde una “x” parecía estar cicatrizando rápidamente, el moreno supo inmediatamente que Basil había evitado que Drake cruzara por una zona peligrosa—, dijo que te encontraría y no se equivocó.

 

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme a su vista al futuro —el menor siguió su camino, seguido del pelirrojo, el viaje era largo.

 

—Si lo dice el que vivió más tiempo con él —fue la respuesta del mayor.

 

Law aún podía recordar como Basil — en su cuerpo joven, casi de un niño saliendo de la fase infantil y adentrándose en la adolescencia—, lo llevaba en brazos cuando no podían quedarse durante mucho más tiempo y tenían que huir, dejando siempre la mayor parte de sus cosas, antes de ser encontrados. Basil siempre le decía que no había que guardar rencor hacia personas temerosas de lo desconocido, que ese sentimiento había sido el que había acabado con los del Norte.

 

Esos recuerdos le irritaban y le hacían querer bramar, aún después de millones de años los de su misma especie los miraban como si fueran un estorbo, simple basura que no pudieron desechar, seres salvajes que en cualquier momento se saldrían de control.

 

—No seas rencoroso, Law —Drake rompió el silencio, sin desviar la vista del camino que los poderes de Law iban haciendo conforme avanzaban.

 

—Ellos salieron beneficiados con el trato —protestó el moreno—, por eso no nos han hecho nada. Quiero...

 

—Calla —siseó Drake, mostrando sus ojos dorados, cuyas pupilas se iban adelgazando, Law alcanzó a ver que los dientes del mayor comenzaban a ser puntiagudos—, nos escuchan.

 

Tragó saliva por la furia y apretó los dientes, serían perseguidos y espiados de todos modos.

 

—Que buenas vacaciones —dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

 

**[+]**

Zoro se sentía hueco, vacío y sobre todo frustrado. Esa tarde había quedado con Kuina para ponerle fin a la relación, se había llenado de valor y las palabras que diría las tenía memorizadas con gran detalle, pero no contó con que la que terminaría esa relación fuera la misma Kuina. Rascó su mejilla y meditó lo que hacía un par de horas había pasado.

 

Habían quedado en verse en un pequeño restaurante, Zoro, como siempre, había llegado tarde, pero ella no se burló ni había hecho los comentarios llenos de sarcasmo de los que estaba acostumbrado, ahí debió de haberlo notado. Pero siguió adelante. Era hora del almuerzo y ambos ordenaron lo que comerían.

 

Comieron en silencio, el menor calculando el momento idóneo para decir lo que pensaba, esperó que Kuina acabase y…

 

—No veo futuro a tu lado —fueron las palabras que ella dijo sin titubear siquiera, Zoro sintió que su corazón se encogía, ella no había terminado de hablar—, no digo que seas una mala persona, pero aún no has madurado a como deberías —ella estaba usando el “No eres tú, soy yo”, se veía venir—, siento que he madurado de más y que necesito de alguien que sea mi igual.

 

Eso era nuevo, esas palabras trataban de dar a entender que “No me eres de apoyo, pero valoro el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, así que mejor quedamos como buenos amigos que como desconocidos que una vez se amaron”.

 

No pudo evitar silbar de la impresión, él se estaba torturando para pensar la manera en cortar sin hacer daño y ella no, solo dijo lo que pensaba, le dio la estocada y sacó el puñal limpiamente, si, dolía, porque fueron más de doce años destrozándose ante sus ojos, pero si lo pensaba, era lo mejor para ambos.

 

Y ahora se encontraba caminando entre los callejones de la ciudad, con farolas parpadeando insistentemente y con los ánimos más bajos que pudiera recordar. Tenía que ver el lado positivo de todo, ese día era uno para recordar, no uno bueno, pero si notable.

 

Estaban entrando en otoño y el clima era el indicado para permanecer encerrado por un largo tiempo, lástima que odiaba estar encerrado, prefería estar fuera vagando por diferentes lugares —aunque luego los edificios se moviesen y le desubicaran por completo—, era ya de noche, se había despedido de Kuina a las ocho, pero otoño hacia oscurecer más rápido de lo normal, se le ocurrió mirar el reloj, solo para comprobar la hora, porque quizás no pasaba de la media noche.

 

Pero si que pasaba de la media noche, aunque parecía más temprano, era raro, pero si lo pensaba bien, por esa razón casi no había gente. Decidió que era momento de regresar a su departamento y comenzar a apartar las pertenencias de, su ahora, ex novia. Y el embalaje contaba por su cuenta.

 

Sintió que los recuerdos le llegaban uno a uno, era mal momento, no quería arrepentirse y rogarle a Kuina que volviesen, ese no era él, su identidad ya no sería la que tenía y se vería lamentable si lo hacía. Que si pasó buenos momentos con ella, pero si lo pensaba más a fondo, todo se estaba volviendo monótono, estar con ella era desgastante y cansado, la amó por lo que era; una mujer que no le importaba serlo, una mujer que era fuerte ante todo, pero, —siempre había un pero entre las cosas buenas— ella se estaba rindiendo, cuando antes se molestaba por la preferencia, el machismo y el racismo —ella, al igual que Zoro, tenían origen oriental—, a ella ya comenzaba a no importarle, lo aceptaba como si fuera parte de su vida ¿A dónde se había ido aquella mujer guerrera? La que no se dejaba de nadie y no le gustaba humillarse por nada.

 

Quizás la relación comenzó a irse a pique desde ese punto, pero ya no era momento, no eran pareja y pasaron buenos momentos, eso era lo que debía de recordar.

 

Ahora ¿Dónde se había movido su departamento?

 

No recordaba esas callejuelas y muchos menos había pasado de antaño por aquel lugar, si se daba la vuelta lo más seguro es que su departamento se moviese de lugar y sería lo mismo, optó por seguir adelante, total, no tendría clases si no hasta pasado el mediodía.

 

Un estruendo hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada que pareciese fuera de lugar, ni los gatos callejeros que estaban caminando por ahí parecieron darse cuenta, ni se inmutaron, seguramente ya comenzaba a escuchar cosas de más por el desgaste emocional, iba a dejarlo pasar, pero otro estruendo más fuerte hizo que mirase alarmado a su alrededor, los felinos no se sobresaltaron. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a esos animales?

 

Supuestamente los animales tenían como instinto natural huir ante el peligro, pero ninguno se movía aceleradamente, solo estaban sentados acicalándose. Algo en su interior le dijo que hiciera como ellos, ignorarlo, pero no podía, la curiosidad le embargaba, si era algo que podía manejar lo resolvería, si no… nunca daba la espalda ante nada ni nadie.

 

Esperó pacientemente, escuchar algo así repetidamente significaba que quizás hubiera otra vez, y así fue, al escuchar lo mismo se dirigió hacia donde provenía el sonido, frenando ante una enorme pared, todo se veía tranquilo, pero el olor a carne quemada era repugnante, buscó la manera de trepar al muro y solo tuvo que agarrar un barrote que se asomaba para coger impulso y terminar de subir, quedó parado en aquello, con una vista de lo que antes era un lugar de calma, en frente había fumarolas, carne quemada regada por todo el suelo, solo iluminada por las llamas doradas que no se apagaban aunque el viento soplara fuertemente, le pareció ver que algo se movía, pero la oscuridad casi no lo dejaba ver más allá de los trozos de carne.

 

Un rugido —o algo parecido a eso— golpeó sus tímpanos, Zoro tuvo que cubrirse las orejas mientras saltaba hacia donde las fumarolas se encontraban, si había alguna bestia cercana posiblemente no se acercaría por el fuego y el humo. Esperaba que esa cosa no tuviera un buen olfato o pudiera ver bien, porque su escondite no serviría de nada si el animal era temerario y le gustaba arriesgarse por una presa.

 

Por su mente pasó que alguien estaba cazando a un animal del zoológico, uno grande y peligroso, pero entonces ¿Por qué había fuego? No quiso indagar más, el cómo capturasen a los animales no era asunto suyo, solo quería ver lo que pasaba y no entrometerse en el trabajo de alguien más.

 

Escuchó el sonido de pisadas e inmediatamente se escondió, solo viendo un poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no veía nada, pero unas gotas le habían caído en la cabeza, frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba, prácticamente se quedó mudo al ver lo que tenía arriba.

 

Un animal de pico largo —como el de las águilas, solo que más grande— le miraba fijamente, Zoro contuvo la respiración, esa cosa la había visto en los libros de mitología, parpadeó lentamente pero no se movió, y estaba seguro de que no lo haría en un largo tiempo.

 

**—Fin Capitulo 1—**

  


End file.
